english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Ben Phillips
Ben Phillips is an American voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Anti-Skill (ep18), Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Nobu (ep3), Additional Voices *Casshern Sins (2010) - Additional Voices *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Additional Voices *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Prime Minister Fujiwara *D.Gray-man (2017) - Additional Voices *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Additional Voices *Garo: Crimson Moon (2016-2017) - Masamune *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Fernando San Valiante, Additional Voices *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Additional Voices *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - Yaegashi (ep12) *High School DxD (2013) - Freed Sellzen *High School DxD: New (2014) - Freed Sellzen *In Another World With My Smartphone (2017) - Leim (Announced) *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Additional Voices *Izetta: The Last Witch (2016) - Valmer (Announced) *Jormungand (2014) - Additional Voices *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Additional Voices *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Ben (ep21), Additional Voices *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Additional Voices *Nabari (2009) - Eugene Frosty, Additional Voices *Nobunagun (2015) - Akechi Mitsuhide (ep1), Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2014-2016) - Lonz, Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Dyne Woodwonder, Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Kokubu, Additional Voices *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Ancient King (ep1), Additional Voices *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Additional Voices *ReLIFE (2017) - Zen Kamioka (Announced) *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Additional Voices *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Additional Voices *selector spread WIXOSS (2016) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Nathan (ep17) *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Additional Voices *Toriko (2013) - Additional Voices *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Additional Voices *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Guimel *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Additional Voices *Harmony (2016) - Ichiro Tokume *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Strong World (2013) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Bun *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2015) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Additional Voices *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (70) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (70) *Years active on this wiki: 2008-2017. Category:American Voice Actors